The instant invention pertains to a collapsible baton. Specifically, the collapsible baton of the instant invention is one which may be folded upon itself, thereby reducing its length by half.
Use of batons by police and security officers is well-known. The traditional baton, or night stick, is a rod-like structure of 18-36 inches in length. Such a baton is an effective and efficient weapon for the foot patrolmen or walking security guard, but is quite cumbersome for the officer assigned to patrol car duty or for a security guard whose post is in a formal indoor location, such as a court room. Furthermore, by reason of court decorum, such batons are sometimes objectionable in court.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a collapsible baton which is foldable upon itself to a stored length.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a collapsible baton whose pieces are integrally united to each other.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a collapsible baton which may be quickly withdrawn from a holster and deployed to a full length.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a collapsible baton which is lightweight yet which has a mass suitable for effective and authoritative wielding.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a collapsible baton which may be easily repaired in the event one of its components becomes damaged.
The collapsible baton of the instant invention includes two tubular baton sections of substantially equal length to which are joined together by a biased collapsible coupler. The coupler includes a member which has a sleeve portion and a second member which has a stem portion which is snugly received within the sleeve portion of the first member. The two members are joined together, in a preferred embodiment, by a length of chain, which is biased by a coil spring, such that the first and second members are snugly pulled together. The tubular baton sections are press-fitted onto their corresponding members to complete the baton. A strap is secured to one baton section and may be fastened around the other baton section to hold the collapsed baton in a folded position. When the strap is released, the collapsible coupler causes the sections to rotate relative one another to an extended position bringing the baton to its fully extended and operative length.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.